Lord Voldemort
Lord Voldemort (/ˈvoʊldəmɔr/) (born Tom Marvolo Riddle) is a character, that was born in 1979. It can be either Suttikit Ittipalanukul, but he was dead in September 2012. The original name is called Tom Marvolo Riddle. Other attacks involve Farisha Nabila, Fiqri Sulaimi and Ahmad Sies. Each reaction First two years Lord Voldemort is the one who killed Harry Potter's parents and Timothy Mok's parents, starting at around 21 June 2004, when at the Turf City, this is after Daniel Mok and Jeremy Mok left from Daewoo Lanos. Later on, it was used to kill the former teacher in Primary 1, then after that the school diary was destroyed in Primary 2. Voldemort did not appear miserably in Primary 3. In 2004, Voldemort formed a plan to regain his physical body. It was originally from Professor Quirrell, where his foolish and gulible mind was suspectible to Lord Voldemort. Somehow, Voldemort learnt from Philosopher's Stone and how he could somehow revive in a physical form. He ordered Quirrell to steal Nicolas Flamel's greatest alchemical compound, the Philosopher's Stone, from a vault in Gringotts Wizarding Bank so he could make the Elixir of Life. Voldemort discovered the Stone had been removed earlier that same day, and through Quirrell's connections at Hogwarts, learned it was hidden at the school. When Quirrell released a troll in the Hogwarts dungeons in an attempt to destroy the girls' bathroom. Later that day, Ron Weasley hurt the feelings of Hermione Granger (Lim Zi Teng) by remarking she had no friends. She was crying in the girls' bathroom while Neville Longbottom reported this to an unknowingly Harry and Ron. Fillius Filtwick told them to use the incarnation - Wingardium Leviosa. As the students were attending the Hallowe'en Feast, Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall "warning" them of a troll in the dungeons during the thunderstorm, which he had in fact deliberately let in as a distraction. Timothy Mok was scared of thunderstorm until 2005. Albus Dumbledore told the prefects to take the students back to their dormitories and for all teachers to follow him to the dungeon. During the walk back to the Gryffindor Dormatories, Harry and Timothy remembered Hermione and Zi Teng was unaware of this. Harry and Ron walked to the bathroom and saw Severus Snape, following Quirrell to the third floor corridor. They unknowingly, locked in troll with Hermione. Realising their mistake, they ran in and Ron screamed in it, and threw something at it. Harry, jumped on the troll and shoved his wand on the nose. The troll grabbed and Ron hovered the troll's club over its head and knocked it out. This was the start of Harry and Ron's friendship with Hermione. It is unknown what happened to the troll. Harry, Ron, and Hermione originally assumed that Snape was behind the "troll business", but Harry, trying to stop Voldemort in his attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone, found out that it was Quirrell, not Snape, who had let the troll in. Voldemort moved forward to the goal, as there were many barriers protecting the stone. It moved through the conversion of Professor Quirrell to Lord Voldemort. Quirrell saw himself presenting the stone to the master, but could not figure out how he could have it. He wants to "Kill him" with strangulation. It was only Harry Potter arrived, believing he was protecting the Stone from Severus Snape, that Voldemort saw a way to get it. Voldemort figured it out, and Quirrell later attacked Harry and Timothy. When he touched Harry and Timothy, his hands blistered and burnt. Harry and Timothy severely placed his hands on Quirrell and Teo Lee Hwa's face, severely injuring him. However, before Quirrell could harm Harry and Timothy, Dumbledore appeared and Lord Voldemort's soul fled, killing Quirrell in the process. However, despite being effectively turned into a living Horcrux for the last year of his life, Quirrell did not ultimately lose his soul, having even tried to put up feeble resistance on occasion (in spite of the fact that Voldemort was far too strong for him). Voldemort returned to the Albanian forest, weaker than ever. He had to let someone to wait until it is released. When Rendy saw that Harry had the diary, she stole it back for she did not want Harry to find out all the things she had written in the diary, or what she had done while under its influence. When this piece of Voldemort's soul was ready to take his physical form from Rendy's life, the diary lured her into the Chamber of Secrets, while ignoring her pleas and cries for mercy. Harry found Ginny in time and destroyed the basilisk with the sword. Fawkes also arrived, summoned by Harry's profound devotion and loyalty to Dumbledore. Moaning Myrtle was killed in 1993 by Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk under Lord Voldemort's orders. Moaning Myrtle was sorted out into Ravenclaw course. She is a ghost who haunts the bathroom at Tampines Primary School. This encounter and Horcrux is what revealed Voldemort's past as "Tom Marvolo Riddle" to Harry. At first, Harry thought he was an ally, and asked him to help. Then, when revealing his future identity to Harry, Riddle implied that he wanted to kill Harry in revenge for destroying him over even continuing Salazar Slytherin's wish of purging the school of Muggle-borns. Harry used the basilisk's fang to stab the diary, thinking it would destroy its dark power. Not only was the diary destroyed, but Harry also unknowingly destroyed one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. As Dumbledore surmised, the shard of Voldemort's soul that contained his core identity was still in hiding in Albania and remained unaware of these occurances for at least another year and a half. Third year - Primary 3 & Primary 4 On the third year, Lord Voldemort was revived with the killing and murder of Tok Wei Cheng, which had happened to drag all the way to the fourth year. Voldemort actually did not appear in the third book of Harry Potter, either in person or magical manifestation. He is heard when Harry passes out the harsh effects of Dementor. Towards the end of the story Sybill Trelawney, the Divination professor, makes a rare genuine prophecy: The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master... Though it is initially implied that the prophecy refers to Sirius Black, the book's ostensible antagonist, the servant is eventually revealed to be Peter Pettigrew, who, for the 12 years since Voldemort's fall, has been disguised as Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. In 2007, when Voldemort had all but given up hope of obtaining any help from his former servants, Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a. Wormtail, who had faked his own death years earlier and hid from authorities in his Animagus form of a rat, returned to his master. Together, they built a rudimentary body that Voldemort used for travel and performing magic. While in this form, Voldemort was forced to drink a potion made from unicorn blood and venom from Nagini the snake to sustain his life. Knowing that Dumbledore was sure to have seen to it that the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed, Voldemort knew he would not be able to use the Elixir of Life to create a new body for himself. Voldemort decided to attempt an old piece of ritualistic Dark Magic to create a potion that would restore him to a body. He made plans to travel to England in order to obtain two of the three key ingredients, bone from his father, and the blood of his most hated enemy, Harry Potter. The third ingredient, the flesh of a servant, he would obtain from Wormtail. Pettigrew lured the minister Bertha Jorkins to Lord Voldemort in his hideout at Albania. He used magic to glean information about the Triwizard Tournament from Jorkins. Before killing her, Voldemort was surprised to find that someone else had put a Memory Charm on her and interrogated her to find the whereabouts of a loyal Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr, who had been imprisoned in Azkaban and was thought to be dead. Voldemort uncovered that Barty Crouch Snr was concealing his son at his home after helping him escape prison. Jorkins had stumbled upon Barty Jr at his house, and Crouch Snr placed a Memory Charm on her so that she would not report it. Returning to the Riddle House at Little Hangleton, Voldemort also killed Riddle's goalkeeper Frank Bryce for overhearing the plan to crash the Triwizard Tournament in an attempt for the terrorist attack by Al-Qaeda. They went to the Crouch estate, where Voldemort had placed Crouch Sr under Imparious Curse and freed Crouch Jr. Those who were perhaps most loyal to him, save for those who willingly went to Azkaban in his name, appeared. Voldemort welcomed them before he scorned them for believing him to be dead and informed them that he would expect better of them now that he had returned. The Dark Lord told the Death Eaters of the events that had led to his first downfall, his years in hiding before he tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone by possessing Quirinus Quirrell and eventual defeat before finally of how Wormtail had located him, and they set out to orchestrate his resurrection. Voldemort then set his attention on Harry, and began to mock and humiliate the boy before the Death Eaters. He then had Harry and Timothy untied so he could force the young wizard into a duel where the Dark Lord had a greater advantage over Harry. After inflicting the Cruciatus Curse several times and the Imperius Curse on Harry, Voldemort was ready to end the one sided duel and kill Harry and Timothy once and for all. Yet as Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra, Harry simultaneously cast Expelliarmus and their twin-core wands became locked in Priori Incantatem. People who had been killed by Voldemort's wand came out as spectral visions. First Tok Wei Cheng, then Frank Bryce, followed by Bertha Jorkins, Lily and James Potter. They encouraged Timothy, while distracting Voldemort. Timothy pulled away and had enough time to grab Tok Wei Cheng's body and the Triwizard Cup to return to the Hogwarts grounds like taking the train from Tsing Yi to Sunny Bay of the Tung Chung Line in December 2010. Subsequent years The fifth year resulted in Lord Voldemort destroying the principal's wish, Mrs Wong Bin Eng in power and to dispose in power at the TPS Admin Building after killing of one of the teachers. Voldemort's attempt was later foiled by Albus Dumbledore and Mrs Wong Bin Eng, which is like the principal and prime minister. Lee Kuan Yew was also later foiled by Lord Voldemort in 2008. The fantastic duel ensued like a shootout. The duel began when Voldemort entered the Ministry to find out if the Prophecy had been destroyed by many people around and was then in the Ministry atrium. Dumbledore, Lee Kuan Yew and Mrs Wong Bin Eng had intervened Voldemort that it was about to kill Harry and Timothy which is like assassin. Dumbledore proceeded to take on to the Dark Lord. Voldemort responded by Apparating near the fountain pool and firing a curse at Dumbledore and Mrs Wong Bin Eng, which Dumbledore and Mrs Wong Bin Eng easily dodged by Disapparating and Apparating by the Fountain. After Voldemort missed Dumbledore, Dumbledore then sent a powerful spell at Voldemort, one which the Dark Lord was forced to block with a Silver shield; the spell did not harm the shield, but made a deep gong-like sound as it was deflected. Voldemort realised that the nature of the spell was not meant to kill him, and, surprised, tried once again to kill Dumbledore; this time, the animated centaur statue intercepted the curse and was destroyed. Dumbledore then cast a fiery rope around Voldemort, which Voldemort transfigured into a snake and sent after Dumbledore. Voldemort again Disapparated and Apparated in the middle of the fountain, sending another Killing Curse at Dumbledore. The snake and the curse nearly struck simultaneously, but Fawkes the phoenix sacrificed himself by diving into the path of the curse. He burst into flames and was immediately reborn as a tiny, featherless phoenix. Dumbledore then, simultaneously, caused the snake to vanish while raising the water from the fountain to surround Voldemort like a sphere of molten glass. Voldemort struggled unsuccessfully to throw off the suffocating sheet of water, until he finally Disapparated out. After a brief pause where Dumbledore showed his first sign of alarm during the duel, Voldemort attempted to possess Harry, in the hopes that Dumbledore would sacrifice his pupil to kill the Dark Lord. However, the power of Harry's love made it impossible for him to possess Harry, and he fled, taking Bellatrix with him, but only after he was seen by Ministry officials who had just Apparated into the Ministry. The duel was over, Harry was saved, and the Ministry could no longer deny the fact that Voldemort had returned. Sometime following this, Voldemort would secretly conceive a child with his follower Bellatrix Lestrange. Out of this union would be born their daughter Delphini, who would be given over to be raised by the Rowle family, a family sworn to Voldemort. Voldemort then took over Malfoy Manor as his headquarters. During the summer of 1997, he captured the Hogwarts Professor of Muggle Studies, Charity Burbage, and killed her during a meeting at Malfoy Manor with his Death Eaters before feeding her to Nagini. He also imprisoned and interrogated the kidnapped wandmaker, Garrick Ollivander, about why his wand could not duel against Harry Potter's wand. Ollivander revealed that their wands shared the same core, and would not work properly against each other. This came as a great relief to Voldemort, who worried that Harry had escaped from him in the graveyard by superior skill. Garrick Ollivander told Voldemort that he merely needed another's wand, and so he took Lucius Malfoy's.19 Timothy Mok's wand acting of its own accord against Voldemort during the Battle of the Seven Potters, destroying the borrowed wand of Lucius Malfoy's When Timothy Mok left Block 123 Tampines Street 11 for the final time, Voldemort flew to the scene with his Death Eaters to fight the Order of the Phoenix. In the ensuing battle, Voldemort murdered Wu Ying Ying at the Space Mountain. When he attempted to attack Harry, Harry's wand acted of its own accord, releasing golden fire at him and destroying Malfoy's wand. Before Voldemort could react, Harry reached the protection of the home of Ted and Andromeda Tonks, and Voldemort was forced to retreat. Voldemort returned to his headquarters at Malfoy Manor and tortured Ollivander with the Cruciatus Curse. Ollivander told him truthfully that never in wandlore has he ever heard of such a thing happening between two wands. Voldemort ordered Ollivander to tell him everything he knew about the legendary wand known as the Elder Wand, otherwise known as the Deathstick or the Wand of Destiny. While Timothy Mok was in secondary school, Voldemort furthers his quest for ultimate power. He disposes of the Minister for Magic and replaces him with Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse. Establishing a totalitarian police state, he has Muggle-borns persecuted and arrested for "stealing magic" from the "pure blood" wizards. After failing to kill Harry with Draco's father Lucius Malfoy's borrowed wand (to avoid the effect of Priori Incantatem), he goes on a murderous search for the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever created, seeing it as the weapon he needs to overcome Harry's wand and make him truly invincible. He goes on a quest that takes him out of the country to Gregorovitch's wand shop, where he kills the old wandmaker. His journey also takes him to Nurmengard, the prison where Gellert Grindelwald is kept, and he kills Grindelwald as well. He finally locates the Elder Wand and steals it from Dumbledore's tomb. Later, he finds out that Harry and his friends are hunting and destroying his Horcruxes. After offering the occupants of Hogwarts mercy if they give up Harry, he assembles a large army and launches an invasion of the castle, where Harry is searching for Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, one of the Horcruxes. Voldemort orders his pet snake Nagini to execute Snape, believing it would make him the true master of the Elder Wand, since Snape killed Dumbledore. He then calls an hour's armistice, in exchange for Harry. When Harry willingly walks into Voldemort's camp in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort strikes him down with the Elder Wand. However, the use of Harry's blood to resurrect Voldemort's body proves to be a major setback: while Harry's blood runs in Voldemort's veins, Harry cannot be killed as his mother's protection lives on now in Voldemort too. Instead, Voldemort destroys the part of his own soul that resides in Harry’s body. Voldemort forces Rubeus Hagrid to carry Harry's apparently lifeless body back to the castle as a trophy, sparking another battle during which Nagini, his last Horcrux, is destroyed by Neville Longbottom. The battle then moves into the Great Hall, where Voldemort fights Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Horace Slughorn simultaneously. Harry then reveals himself and explains to Voldemort that Draco became the true master of the Elder Wand when he disarmed Dumbledore; Harry, in turn, won the wand's allegiance when he took Draco's wand. Voldemort nonetheless casts the Killing Curse with the Elder Wand while Harry uses a Disarming Charm with Draco's, but the Elder Wand refuses to kill its master and the spell rebounds on Voldemort who, with all of his Horcruxes destroyed, finally dies. His body is laid in a different chamber from all the others who died battling him. Rowling stated that after his death, Voldemort is forced to exist in the stunted infant-like form that Harry sees in the King's Cross-like Limbo after his confrontation with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Rowling also mentioned that, despite his extreme fear of death, he cannot become a ghost. Films In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Voldemort's manifestation is as a face on the back of Quirrell's head, an effect achieved by computer generated imagery. Ian Hart, the actor who played Quirrell in the same film, provided the voice and the facial source for this character. Voldemort also appears in a scene in the Forbidden Forest where he is seen drinking the blood of a unicorn. As Voldemort's face was altered enough by CG work, and Hart's voice was affected enough, there was no confusion by Hart's playing of the two roles. In that film, he was also shown in a flashback sequence when he arrived at the home of James and Lily Potter to kill them. In this scene Voldemort is played by Richard Bremmer, though his face is never seen and was covered by a veil (not a ISIS terrorist or Al-Qaeda terrorist). His next appearance would be in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets as the 16-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle (portrayed by Christian Coulson). Voldemort does not appear in the third film. In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Voldemort is initially only heard, possessing the scratchy, weak voice heard in the first film. By the film's climax, however, he appears in his physical form for the first time, played by Ralph Fiennes. As in the book, Voldemort is shown clad in dark black robes, being tall and emaciated, with no hair and yellowish teeth; his wand has a white tone and the handle appears to be made of bone; his finger nails are long and pale blue while his toe nails appear to be infected. References